steingamefandomcom-20200214-history
Level 30 Guide
Introduction This guide is for players who have just turned level 30. If you're a new player and have not hit level 30 yet, focus on the quest lines, crafting, and professions before you come back to this guide. Firstly, a rough reference guide of the progression of armor: Green armor from Waldenbach > Blue armor pieces from Windsor Hold (T1.5) > Crafted armor pieces from the merchants in Waldenbach (C1.5) > Blue armor pieces from Bitterburg ruins and Bitterburg keep / Crafted armor from Bitterburg Keep (T2) So you're level 30, punk? Congratulations! You just hit the big 3-oh. You're now one of the kings of the serv... well wait not yet. There is still so much to do now that you can unlock the highest gear. So let's start easy, head to Walden, we're going to get you some gear. Buy your first set You might have been leveling up and collecting gear, some of your pieces of gear might work, but most are probably trash at this point. Buy a whole new set of armor from Waldenbach Armor, you want in specific all of the mage armor, Vicious Silk Hands, Leather Walkers, Vindicator of Valiance, Gift of Truth, Warped Robes, Silk Leggings - Then head to Waldenbach Weapons, you want to purchase all of the mage wands, Relentless focus, Harmonized bauble, reforged globe. Head to your new home, Windsor Hold With your new set, you can now take on the Windsor Hold Skelies in a 1v1. Head over to WH and start killing skeletons to get WH keys. Use these keys to open the WH dungeon. You can run this dungeon on your own, try to survive to wave 10, if you can, and wave 20 or 30 once you unlock more powerful gear. You need livisium, plenty of liv. Every 6 liv you can go back to Walden and buy a crafting book (Did I mention you need level 29 crafting to craft these?) to craft better gear, this is really the point where you get to pick which class you want to focus on. Additionally you will get blue gear from WH that is better than your store bought gear, but worse than the crafted gear. Wow, you grinded 96 Liv and are fully crafted. Congrats, you've done a lot... now it's time to head to Bitterburg ruins. You'll need a squad of 5 to complete this dungeon, you'll get slightly better than crafted gear from this dungeon, so run it as much as you want. Uh... BK now? Idk not to this point dad, please help a Post script Found this guide helpful? Consider buying dasret's making money ebook for only 1000 gold. /w dasret in game for details! Rich get richer For when you have a lot of gold but you want to have more. What you need * About 200000-250000 Gold * As best gear and as highest level as you can get, the purpose being defeating Enemies the fastest way you can * Free time, patience, determination and luck What you might get * Up to ~40000 Gold per hour, depending on how fast you'll do it. What you do * Using the starting Gold, you have to find another player willing to sell you Stein.Account token. Another way is to get it as a prize for winning Hide & Seek. * Click "Create Party", put your own name in and click "Invite". The general loop * Enter Windsor Hold and start the dungeon. * Click "Create Party" and put your own name in, but don't click "Invite" yet. * Defeat the Enemies from wave 1 only. * Leave the party and accept the loot. * Click "Invite" (with the name you wrote in while waiting for the wave to start). When you have no Inventory space left * Do one more run, but after leaving, don't accept the rewards. * Go to the Trader and accept the loot. * Sell Items from your Inventory, then pick up the Items dropped on the ground and sell them too. Category:Community Category:Guide